Tricks for Treats
by ShaggySandwich
Summary: A trip around the neighbor the night before Halloween turns into more than the Loud cast bargained for.


"I literally can't believe mom and dad are making us walk the neighborhood. 'Make a map for the younger kids so they know where to go trick-or-treating tomorrow'. You know dad just doesn't want to take them out," Lori grumbled.

"I know, right? How are we supposed to get all these houses on this little sheet of paper?" Leni asked, holding up her sheet of paper.

"That's beside the point. It's only our neighborhood. Who needs a map of the place? Our time would be better spent finishing our costumes," Lisa said.

"Or watching Attack of the 50 Foot Spider," Lincoln complained.

"I'm not complaining about missing that one," Clyde said.

Leni stopped dead in her tracks. "There's a fifty foot spider? I don't think I have shoes big enough for that."

"I assure you, a fifty foot spider is a scientific impossibility," Lisa told her.

Leni sighed with relief and a giant spider web dropped on top of her. She screamed and tried to run off. Her feet became entangled in the web and she fell to the ground.

"That spider must have a thing for you, Leni, because he sure swept you off your feet," Luan laughed.

Everyone groaned. "Luan, can you take her back to the house?" Luna asked.

"Sure, I'll stick to her like glue. Get it?" Luan laughed, picking up one end of the spider web and dragging Leni off.

"Come on, let's get this over with," Lori said, continuing down the block.

"So, what, we're just going to ignore the giant spider web?" Lincoln asked.

"It was probably just someone's idea of a joke," Lola said.

Everybody froze. "It can't be, right?" Lynn asked.

"She's not allowed to prank outside the house without special permission. Not after that time she pranked the whole city," Lori said.

"Yeah, besides we sent her back to the house," Lisa said. She paused to think about what she'd just said. "Where she can slip away and nobody would be the wiser."

"And you know mom and dad would do anything to avoid getting in her way. I bet she conned them into sending us out here like she did with dad on April Fool's Day," Lana said.

"That's not just cheap, that's dirt cheap," Luna said.

"I've already checked the corn maze, it's safe there. I'm making a run for it," Lucy said.

Lucy, Lynn, Lori and Lola all made a break for the house. Lynn took the lead and slipped. "She's dropped chocolate balls all over the ground," she warned everyone.

Luan's laugh echoed around the neighborhood. "Oh, it's too choco-late now."

Lori dodged across the street, but stopped when her shoes got stuck at the other side. "It's not safe over here, either."

"That's quite the sticky situation there, Lori," Luan laughed.

Lola skirted into the grass, only to trip a wire. A makeup sponge hit her in the eye, leaving a black-eye-like mark of eyeliner. She fell into the grass. Getting to her knees, she peered into a nearby puddle and screamed.

"Looks like you need to makeup with your image," Luan laughed.

Lucy stopped to survey her sisters and was caught in a gust of wind. A spray of glitter covered the front of her clothes. With a sigh, she lay flat on the ground.

"There goes Lucy's time to shine."

Lana turned to run away but Lincoln caught her arm. "She'll be expecting that. The only safe way is back towards the house."

They turned to see a mime boy peering down at Lola. His sudden appearance threw them into panic and they rushed past him. He mimed turning on a faucet and holding a hose. Lana was doused in fragrant water and sent spinning into the corn maze.

"You're a little wet behind the ears."

Lisa ducked behind some bushes and was soon catapulted into the air. She landed in a nearby pit and the sounded of many whoopee cushions going off filled the air.

"Smell ya later, Lisa."

Luna sprang into a tree and quickly fell back out, her feet dangling from rope and a pie in her face.

"I'm going out on a limb and saying you'll be hanging around for a while."

Clyde and Lincoln stopped. Looking all around them, they couldn't see anything that would looked like it could spring on them. "Think it's safe to keep moving?" Clyde asked.

"No," Lincoln said.

A sign reading 'I'd jack-o'-lan-turn back if I were you' sprang out of the ground.

"There's only one thing left to try," Lincoln said. He dropped to his knees and help up his hands. "We surrender.

Luan ran up with rolls of toilet paper in her hands. She encircled Clyde and Lincoln, hoisting them into Luna's tree when she was done. "I guess that wraps things up," she laughed.

"You know, that was pretty fun," the mime boy said, wiping the makeup off his face. "But I think I'd have used a whopper cushion on the catapult, too. Make it look like her fart sent her flying."

"That's what I like about you, Benny. Always thinking," Luan laughed.


End file.
